Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners *April 2011: Roads *May 2011: Ancy *June 2011: Omernoy *July 2011: Dave *August 2011: Charbel *September 2011: Brian *October 2011: Bink *November 2011: Redo *December 2011: Subzero *January 2012: Dan *February 2012: Jonathan *March 2012: Solo ---- Rob Created by Rob Macaroni and nominated by himself. For #Rob is a great user and one of my best friends on the wiki. I agree with him that someone new needs to win for a change. You mean Obi Wan never told you that I AM YOUR FATHER! 20:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) #Rob has become pretty cool lately. And he's a UN hater! Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 12:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) #You know, in the beggining, we didn't even get along. But as time went by, I started to realize what a great guy he truly is. He'll RP anytime you want, (especially as Galaxy. :D) and always stick by your side, even in rough times. Along with only one other person, he's one of my Best friends; I'm glad I have a Best friend to rely on. When watching Ben 10: Omniverse, am I watching Transformers?! #Rob is a great guy. I had a fight with him but the guy is pretty awesome. He deserves to win this. ME AUTOGRAPH IS EPIC CUZ I SAID SO!!!!!!!!!! 11:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC) #Because he told me to. Well, he's a good chatmod here, so he got my vote. Anyways, he deserve to win. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 12:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Against #I know he's great and all, but he's eight, violating Wikia's rules, so, yeah. --[[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 20:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) #*Srsly? Half the people on this wiki are under wiki age limit. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 12:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #**Yeah. Me and Brian are 10. Roads was once 12. BTW: He's 8? Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 19:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #***WAIT A SECOND!! There is an age limit? I didn't know. 13? Because if thats the limit I'm against the laws too. ME AUTOGRAPH IS EPIC CUZ I SAID SO!!!!!!!!!! 20:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I've ran before and didn't get any votes, but now im more known, a chatmod, have alot of friends, and is giving a little streak of hope to win. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 11:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) *.......... I know that "For" Comment Was for something........Narutosasuke124 (Wall - Blog - ) 22:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *O3O I'm in a four-way tie with Brian,Naruto and Plasma. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 23:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) **NVM. Cartoon told me since his vote for Jack isn't valid, im totally who he'd vote for now, so im ahead ;D I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 01:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC) * Tronfan Nominated by Himself!!! For #He contributes very often, he's nice, writes great series, etc.. Ben Tennyson needs a girly alien. 20:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *yay, not one vote! no one likes me :D! My Name Is TRONFAN! BOW TO THE TACO!!!! 22:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *Don't think that! Ben Tennyson needs a girly alien. 20:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *Uhhhh dude Tronerra much? XD Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 14:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Narutosasuke Created by Himself. and nominated by Hes self!! . For #He's cool and...unpixles. Yay. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 07:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) #He's a friend of mine, we both like Minecraft, and he's just plain awesomness inside a user. Who doesn't like a person who does..... stuff? ChronokinesisMan (Wall - Blog - ) 05:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Vote for me and i'll give you cookies! and some dragons, and this ummm creeper? YO EARL! Your Fired! YOU BUTT!! (Self Destruct Button - Free Shotguns!) 14:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC) **Seriously, buying votes? I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 14:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Tom! Created by Thomas and nominated by Thomas. For #He's nice, funny, and flipping awesome. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. All hail Upchuck Norris 19:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Brianultimatedragon Nominated by Diamondmatter. For #HE IS SOOO COOOL HES MAH BEST FRIEND IN THIS WIKI (AND THE OTHERS LIKE THOMAS AND PRIME AND SOLO BUT WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS, THIS IS ABOUT BRIAN!!) HES FUN TO PLAY WITH IN MINECRAFT. AND UHH.... I got something IMPORTANT TO SAY! ............(DRUM ROLL)................................................................................HES AWSOME. THE END. YO EARL! Your Fired! YOU BUTT!! (Talk - Blog - ) 9:30, Febuary 3, 2012 (UTC) #Random, awesome, explosive user who has an awesome series. FIVE STARS! ' ' (Wall) 08:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) #Whoo! Brian's awesome. Joseph416 (Wall - Blog - ) 12:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) #He has made or co-wrote very funny series, he obeys the rules, doesn't abuse his powers, and is extremely friendly. You better watch out for the eggplant that ate Chicago!!! 20:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) #He's cool.... and gives Minecratft tips. He is a friendly user who is always active and RANDOM. lol. Jackison the ||| Will Rule All! Give me your squirrels, tacos, ipad 2s, money and everything else you own. Fail. :P. Wow this signature is getting really really really really really really really really really long. This is kinda spamming. I am awesome! (Wall - Blog - ) 23:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) #We both are random people and he is funny and creative. RIPJAWS! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY FREAKING TEETH, Who is this Eatle you speak of? 01:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) #Your just... FREAKING EPIC! LIKE TOTALLY! FIXFIXFIXFIXBREAK! 13:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Against #I know you're allowed to win more than once, but I want somebody else to win, that isn't one of the sooo popular users for once.I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 11:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) #I agree with Rob. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 23:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) #I agree also! I don't think it's fair, cus then the same person might win over, and over, and over. My Name Is TRONFAN! BOW TO THE TACO!!!! 00:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) #Agree with all the other guys, Brian won some monthes ago, let's give someone else a shot. Upgrade fest 2012 is here!!!!!!!!! 08:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Thanks again guys :D Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 09:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *Your welcome. i think...... Narutosasuke124 (Wall - Blog - ) 10:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (P.s THis Guy is to Bored to Write hes random Signature) *didn't u already Win brian? My Name Is TRONFAN! BOW TO THE TACO!!!! 22:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, Tron. But Prime nominated me again. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 00:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *Wow...this is like when UN was nominated.... Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 01:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) PlasmaTime I help this wiki by doing a lot (and I mean a lot) of admin actions, by deleting around 20 marked for deletion pages a day, and a lot of other cleanup jobs. I've been here for a long time, as Mazter and now PlasmaTime. I've been nominated many times, but never won :(. -- [[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 01:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) For #I think he should win this time. He's nominated himself lots of times and didn't win yet. He's also really helpful on the wiki. Upgrade fest 2012 is here!!!!!!!!! 14:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) #It's about flipping time this guy won. He does so much for the wiki, he should get some recognition. Plus he's a great guy all-around and a pleasure to have around. :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) #You've always got my vote, dude. You've been so helpful to tons of people. You've gotta win. --Fusion 18:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) #Because he is nice to me and stuff [[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!']] - [[User_talk:Lumin8|'theres only a fish.....:P']] 01:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Against #I don't really see her doing MUCH-yes, she cleans up alot, but other then that, she pretty mutch does nothing in my opinion. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 12:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #*Plasma is a HE. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 12:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I do more than most users, most users just add content to their series, I have to cleanup, using admin jobs, like js and deleting, which is hard or tedious work, way more than adding content. Thanks. :) -- [[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 20:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #He was mad at me because I was nominated ._. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 13:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :*I wasn't mad at you Brian, I was just joking, this wiki jokes a lot, my point was that, you were already nominated, simply, just give someone else a turn. :) -- [[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 20:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :*Ah, I see. I will strike my against vote. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 08:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Comments * 6jackb Nominated by Cartoon44. For #First of all, not only is Jack a helping a caring guy to the wikia, but he's a great guy everywhere. He always would make me feel good and do some amazing stuff like drawings and art, and he wouldn't ask for a single thing in return. He would always work with you on a series if he was Co-writer or not, and make it really great. He's one of the funniest users i know on this wiki, and i'm glad that I can have a great best-friend to rely on. I know he has to be the next Featured User. Heatblast! Wow! I never knew how much fun it would be to be on fire! *You can't vote for somebody you nominated. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 23:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * UEEF09 Created by The Awesomeness of UN and nominated by MEH. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Joseph416 Nominated by Joseph416. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others